


Small Penis hm, Gotta Have A Taste

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Original song lyrics, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: I wrote a song
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Small Penis hm, Gotta Have A Taste

Gonta has an obession with small penises  
He think they are the cutests things next to bugs  
He don't care what you think he just shrugs

Gotta have a taste of small penis  
Don't matter if it has diseases  
Gonta came from the jungle  
His immune system is ready to rumble  
Hm, gotta have a taste  
Gonta corners Ouma and uses his chest to put him in a coma  
Hm, gonna get that taste

Ouma wakes up so confused but intrigue  
Gonta takes off Ouma's boxers and fo sho his twinkie is in his league  
Eyes twinkling theres no disbelieving

Gotta have a taste of small penis  
Don't matter if it has diseases  
Gonta came from the jungle  
His immune system is ready to rumble  
Hm, gotta get that taste  
No time to waste he gonna get that shota taste  
Hm, gonna finally have a taste


End file.
